A new voice
by Satian's angel
Summary: Alexandria, a princess of france, ends up being sent to Ciel's as a request to get married. While there her life is hits many bumps on the road. Theres make ups and many deaths. Rated m for later chapters and ciel is not engaged to elizabeth
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Alex please change your clothes before we get there." Victoria, my maid, begged. "I refuse to wear that pink garb." I replied irritated. She sighed and sat there staring at it. "But I want you to wear it." I said. "But mistress-" She started. "Nope that's an order." I interrupted. She sighed and started stripping her clothes and pulled the dress over. "Thank you." I said pleased with how it looked. "Why don't you wear the glove that matches it so no one see's your mark?" I asked offering the gloves. She smiled and hugged me.  
We finally go to the phantomhive mansion. "Now Alex, your father requested me to tell you not to change forms while we're here." Vicky said. I rolled my eyes and got out of the carriage. Just as I took my first step out a dog tackled me to the ground. I smiling I transformed into a wolf and howled. "Alex not even an hour here and you transformed!" Vicky yelled. The doors opened and Ciel walked out with his butler. Vicky took her cloak off and placed it on me. "I am not turning back here!" I yelled. Both man and boy took a step back from me. I grabbed my clothes with my mouth and got back in the carriage. As soon as I changed I realize I left my cover. "Victoria." I said putting my hand out the door. She gently placed the cover in my hand. I fastened it and opened the door and stepped down. Victoria instantly grabbed my arm and pulled me close. "That butler is a demon." She whispered. I unfasten the patch. They both gasped at me when I opened my eye. "Will you stop gawking it's not like you aren't the same." I said irritated. "Okay, Victoria how about we introduce ourselves." I said. "Okay, I am Victoria and she is lady Alexandria." She introduced. The demon opened his mouth but I put up a hand to stop him. "I don't mean to be rude but here." I said then handed the butler the note my father sent. "Now while they read that I'm going on a walk." I said and started to walk off while the boys were busy. "Alexandria your father forbids me to leave you alone!" Victoria yelled following me. "And I order you to stay!" I yelled irritated. After that I ran as fast as I could. As soon as I stopped I saw that I was on a cliff. "Stupid dad making me come here." I mumbled as I picked up a rock and threw it. "Seems like you don't want to be here." Someone said from behind me. I glanced back to see Ciel, the kid my father wanted me to marry. He walked up and handed me my patch. "Do you need help?" He asked noticing me struggling to tie it. "Yeah." I mumbled. He tied it then sat next to me. "So your dad is forcing you to marry?" He asked. I stood up. "Don't act like you know anything about me!" I yelled then ran. I kept on running till I noticed I was in town. "Ma`am is something wrong?" A guy asked me. I started running again. Faster than ever. Alexandria please stop running!" Victoria yelled not that far from behind. "I order you to leave me alone!" I yelled still running.  
As soon as I noticed I was far enough away I climbed into a tree. I've always seemed to like being in higher paces, it makes me closer to the stars. After a couple of minutes it started storming. I jumped out of the tree and started walking. "You look cold." A voice said from behind. I turned to see Ciel and his butler. "Well I actually enjoy the cold." I replied then turned and started walking again. "On the contrary you're far from home so you will have to come back." The butler pointed out. "Geez, Sebastian will you just get her all ready?" Ciel asked irritated. "Yes anything for my master." He replied. "Just leave me be!" I yelled and started running. Branches my arms and legs I ran. I soon started to slow down soaked to the bone, freezing, and hungry. I sneezed and tripped. "God damn!" I cursed. I scooted under a tree and hugged my legs to my chest. Now I was tired and cold and hungry but most of all I was freezing. "Why cant they all leave me alone?" I whispered to myself. "Well my master has took a liking to you." Sebastian answered and threw his jacket over me. "Come on I don't want to have to force you to come." He said extending a hand. "How do you break a contract?" I asked. "Well some you can't, like yours. Victoria is a baby bond demon." He answered. After a few minutes he sighed and picked me up. I didn't protest I just remained silent. He quickly got us to the manner. Victoria hugged me the instant my feet touched the ground. "Let go of me!" I yelled. She let go and looked kind of sad. "Alexandria, There is a hot bath waiting for you then after we will eat supper." Ciel said. "I am not hungry." I lied. "Okay then after you can rest." I am not tired either." I lied once more. "Then what would you like?" He asked irritated. "To be free." I mumbled. "What was that?" He asked. "Nothing!" I yelled and ran upstairs. A maid smiled at me. "Hello, you must be Alexandria. Your room is the last room to the left." She said. I ran down to me room and slammed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly got into the bath. As soon as I got out there was a box with holes in it. On top of it was a note. [_Your father asked me to leave you here for a few days. Sorry. I hope these boys don't bother you too much. –victoria_] I opened the box to find a blue ring. I put it on as I walked to the balcony outside of my room and sat on the wall edge.

"_There's an angle far, far, away,  
too far for us to find  
She sings lullaby's to babies up in heaven  
Tucks them in  
says I love you  
good night"_

I sang. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and cursed myself for being weak. "Your singing voice is pretty." A voice said from behind. I turned to see Ciel standing behind me. "Why are you crying?" He asked confused. "It's none of your concern." I said wiping my eyes. He sighed and pulled me off the ledge. "Please tell me why you were crying?" He asked. "Like I said before, none of your concern." I replied irritated. He sighed and sat on the floor. I hesitantly sat down next to him. "Will you do me a favor?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Will you sing again?" He asked. I gave him a questioning look. "Your song reminds me of my mother." He answered the unasked question. "That's who its about, my mom." I said before running inside. I grabbed three blankets, two pillows, a couple of lanterns and my hand held piano. I started playing after we were situated._(AN:I don't know if they had them back then but who cares)_

"_Tonight my sweet heart I leave,  
but I leave you with my love,  
Tonight my love I die, as you live,  
Please know I rest in heaven  
Please don't let me go  
I'm still in your heart"_

I stopped singing after I realized he fell asleep. I got up and picked him up. He was pretty heavy but I made it to the bed. I brought everything back in and crawled next to him and fell asleep.

I woke up with Ceils arms around me and my face in his chest. "Ceil. Wake up." I whispered. He opened an eye. "I've been up." He whispered. I instantly jumped out of his arms. "Bastard." I said grabbing a dress. "Hey what's on your finger?" He asked. "Oh, a ring victoria bought me." I said showing him the ring. "I will buy that from you." He said instantly. After a questioning look he showed me a ring that he had on. "Oh well here." I said taking the ring off and handing it to him. "It's probably better with you." I said. He gave me a hug and climbed out of bed. Sebastian knocked and came in. "I cannot find-" He stopped in his tracks then slowly walked out. "Oh, I've made up my mind." Ceil said stretching. "What about?" I asked. "I want you to stay a year, and if you don't fall in love with me I will tell your father no." He answered. "That would be nice." I said then pointed to the door. "Do you mind?" I asked. He nodded and left. As soon as the door shut I grabbed a blue long sleeved dress and changed. I brushed my long black hair and put it to the side. Then I put on a pair of shoes. I walked out and down the hall to see Sebastian and Ceil talking. "I'm going to go on a walk, I'll be back later." I said. "Why don't I come with you since Sebastian needs to make breakfast any way." Ceil offered with his hand extended. "Well first of all I know you have paper work and second of all I kind of like going on walks by myself." I replied. He looked at me sadly and went to his paper work. I started down the hall way till I got to the door. I walked out enjoying the weather. It was low fog and damp. I heard a stick snap and turned to instantly be knocked out.


End file.
